Peluche
by Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres
Summary: La fameuse peluche. Comment Enji a-t-il réagi en découvrant ce terrible reliquat de fanboy?


**Titre:** Peluche

 **Genres:** Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Personnages/Pairings:** Hawks/Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de My Hero Academia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé:** La fameuse peluche. Comment Enji a-t-il réagi en découvrant ce terrible reliquat de fanboy?

 **Note de l'auteur:** Le fameux « plus un headcanon qu'une fic' ». Tadaaaa! Oui j'avoue c'est pas un cadeau de Noël, mais c'est parce qu'il fait préquel à un autre OS plus long que j'ai bientôt terminé. La beauté de la chronologie. Bref bonnes fêtes à vous tous! =3

* * *

Un jour qu'il rentrait de plusieurs jours de mission à l'étranger, Endeavor était venu chez Hawks pour passer la nuit avec lui. Le jeune homme l'avait accueilli avec joie et un enthousiasme un peu trop débordant pour son bien. Il avait demandé une trêve le temps d'un dîner et d'une douche.

Hawks finissait de nettoyer ses ailes (qui prenaient autant de temps à laver qu'un zoo entier de perruches), Endeavor gagna donc en premier la chambre pour l'attendre. En s'asseyant sur le matelas, il sentit quelque chose qui n'aurait clairement pas dû s'y trouver. Se relevant, il découvrit, oublié entre l'oreiller et la couette, une peluche à son effigie. Elle était un peu usée, mais son propriétaire semblait en avoir pris globalement grand soin. En avisant l'étiquette, Endeavor remarqua que la peluche datait d'une collection sortie il y avait presque quinze ans.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce jouet chez Hawks. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait ici, bien que la réponse la plus évidente était qu'il s'agissait d'une peluche de son enfance.

Quand Hawks sortit de la douche et vit la peluche entre ses mains, il bondit dessus et la lui retira vivement, les joues écarlates, planquant aussitôt l'objet du délit en lui interdisant formellement de faire le moindre commentaire là-dessus, et si possible d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Loin d'oublier, Endeavor repensait à cette scène, alors qu'il s'était arrêté en pleine rue, devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets.

À l'intérieur, toute une armée de héros en peluches trônait fièrement sur le velours rouge d'un podium. Parmi eux, un Hawks miniature accaparait toute son attention.

C'était cette fois au tour de son amoureux ailé d'être parti pour quelques semaines en mission, loin de lui. Il lui manquait, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre de vive voix.

Il ne savait pas comment Hawks s'était procuré sa peluche, mais en voyant la sienne dans la vitrine, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait sur son lit. Petit substitut pour tenter, rien qu'un peu, de rendre l'absence plus tolérable.

Il avisa les clients à l'intérieur du magasin, puis se détournant, passa son chemin sans y être rentré.

Le soir-même, Fuyumi vint le voir, lui parlant d'un colis qu'il avait reçu en express et qu'il faudrait sûrement rendre. Un paquet de la part d'un magasin de jouets, c'était sûrement une erreur... Endeavor la renvoya en prétendant qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hawks se présenta à la porte de sa demeure. Les retrouvailles furent tendres, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre pour plus d'intimité, le plus jeune remarqua un objet insolite sur le lit de l'homme de sa vie.

Posée sur l'oreiller qu'il occupait d'habitude, il y avait une petite peluche ailée, à peine cachée par les draps.

Hawks jeta un coup d'œil confus à Enji, qui très calmement, alla ranger la peluche dans sa table de nuit. Il attira alors Hawks, qu'il étendit sur son lit et enlaça passionnément.

Le numéro 2 n'était pas prêt non plus à l'admettre, mais c'était sûrement cette petite découverte qui causa ce sourire impossible à enlever et ce regard brillant d'émotion alors qu'il rendait au centuple tout l'amour en suspend de cette trop longue séparation.

* * *

 **Deuxième note de l'auteur:** La fin beaucoup trop romance novela pour ce que c'est. Dose de guimauve gratuite. XD


End file.
